


Cloak & Dagger

by crashing9against9the9walls



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018), Marvel, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Divine Pairing, F/M, Good Theo Raeken, Homeless Theo Raeken, How Do I Tag, Liam is cloak, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Sheriff's name is Noah, Slow Burn, Superpowers, Theo is dagger, i don't know how to tag, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crashing9against9the9walls/pseuds/crashing9against9the9walls
Summary: "When he opened his eyes to his dream, he expected the hospital, not the bayou.""When he opened his eyes to his dream, he expected the gas station, not the bayou."After the war, everything changed for them. Theo was given the power of light and hope by Allison while Liam was given the power of darkness and fear by Brett.When a new priestess (and her niece) in town predicted that Beacon Hills-San Francisco Area could be destroyed by a man-made earthquake because of some greedy oil company, it's up to the Divine Pairing to stop them.Cloak & Dagger!Thiam AU that nobody asked for or ever bothered coming up with.
Relationships: Brigid O'Reilly/Jordan Parrish, Corey Bryant & Theo Raeken, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 6





	1. Cast and Disclaimer

**Principal Cast**

Cody Christian as Theo Raeken

Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar

Khylin Rhambo as Mason Hewitt

Michael Johnston as Corey Bryant

Froy Gutierrez as Nolan Holloway

Ryan Kelley as Jordan Parrish

Emma Lahana as Brigid O'Reilly

Noëlle Renée Bercy as Evita Fusilier

Crystal Reed as Allison Argent

Cody Saintgnue as Brett Talbot

Ever Carradine as Jenna Geyer

The respective cast of Teen Wolf and Cloak & Dagger

* * *

Hi, guys...

This is my first time writing here and this is gonna be my first story on the site so I hope you'll enjoy it at least.

I have this story inside my head for some time but never really got to write it since my head is filled with ideas (can anyone relate?).

Basically, I did some Thiam aesthetics/edit on Tumblr where Theo and Liam are the Cloak and Dagger and it kinda stuck so I'm going

to write a fanfic about it. 

Before I could continue with the story, here are somethings I want to get off my chest: Sadly, Tandy and Tyrone are not gonna be in this story since Theo and Liam took their role, but I think I can mention them as the story progresses.

Edit: More Importantly, I do not own Teen Wolf or Cloak & Dagger. All rights go to their respective owner.

Now that's out of the way, here are those edits I made:


	2. Strangers at the Bayou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo finds a light dagger in his palm  
> Liam wakes up to a room filled with black smoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is the first chapter of the story.

+++++

It has been some weeks since the war at the hospital, but Theo still felt nothing change. He thought he would get into a pack. But no, after everything he did to help the pack (getting Stiles back, saving Liam’s ass, taking Gabe’s pain away, saving Mason and Corey’s ass from an unwanted witch attack and another bunch of stuff) he was still living in his truck, pack-less.

He guesses that he did kind of deserve it for what he did against the pack. No nobody would trust him (except Nolan), and the closest thing he got to friends are Liam, Lydia, Corey, Mason, Derek, and Nolan but they’re all busy with the remaining time of junior year (or their lives) to ever bother checking upon him. I mean, they technically kind of do but it was always at midnight, watching his over his truck to see if he’s up to no good. He’s been trying change but he always felt like the pack doesn’t give him that opportunity. He kinda wishes that some divine whatever that he does not believe in would give him that chance.

It already 11:20 pm and he felt eyes behind him from afar. He picked up the scent and could tell that it was Corey. On some nights it was Liam watching him. On others, was either Corey, Nolan, or Mason. He doesn’t mind that much, he sometimes enjoys the company, but this time he couldn’t care less and just wanted to go to sleep (if it wasn’t for Tara pulling a Freddie Kruger now and then). He’s just so damn tired that he just wanted a decent sleep. So, he just closed his eyes and though to just get this over with.

When he opened his eyes to his dream, he expected the hospital, not the bayou.

He was standing on a clearing, a huge river just beside him as moss, trees, plants, and different kinds of vegetation circled him. There are also some trees growing in the water.

In front of him was a girl dressed in all white. The jacket, the shoes, and the pants are all white. The only non-white part was a huge cross print in her white t-shirt, which is gray. The girl looked familiar to him. He finally recognized this girl as Allison Argent, from 4th Grade.

“Theo?” She asked, but all Theo did was shake his head as he approached her, hugging her for comfort as he cries on her shoulder.

“Allison, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for what did to Scott and the pack.” He pleaded, Allison gently pushed him off and covered his cheeks with her hand in comfort. It was the most comforting touch Theo had in his entire life, even if it’s just a dream.

“Hey, It’s okay. I forgive you.” She reassured him before continuing. “To be completely fair, I don’t exactly blame you for what happened. It would have happened to Stiles or Isaac, instead. I just wished I could have known, Mom and Dad could have saved you and Tara from the Doctors. They were hunters for crying out loud.” Theo smiled on that thought, Allison getting the message. But then Theo realizes where he is.

“Why am I here? Where’s Tara? Why am I at the bayou?”

“You don’t have to worry about that skinwalker, anymore.”

 _So that’s what Kira turned her into_ , thought Theo. But he immediately dropped the subject as Allison is still talking to him.

“All you have to worry about is your destiny.”

“Destiny?”

“Someone other than Monroe is about to put Beacon Hills in danger, along with San Francisco. Only the Divine Pairing could stop it.” Allison explained as she pulls out something from her pocket.

It was a dagger even though it doesn’t even look like it. (a/n: lookup Tandy Bowen at the MCU Wikia to know what it looks like).

“Here take this,” Allison said as she gave Theo the dagger. “This is the Lightforce. It’s your power now.”

“But, I’m a chimera. What will happen to my wolf or coyote?”

“They’ll absorb the light, becoming one with the Lightforce itself. Don’t worry, you’ll get to keep both powers. With this, you’ll become the Harbinger of Hope.”

Harbinger of Hope? Kind of far-fetched from the “Chimera of Death” title he earned. But he digresses. Instead, he wants to know who’s the other half.

“You said it’s a divine pairing, who’s the other one?”

“I can’t tell, I’m not supposed to. Chantelle told me to just give this to you and she wanted to personally meet you to talk about it.” She explained before dropping a hint. “But from what I can tell. You two are so close.”

_So close? Is she talking about Liam or Nolan? And who is “Chantelle”?_

“Everything will become clear when she and her niece arrive from New Orleans, which is in a matter of hours. But for now, all you have to think about is your destiny and the fact that Corey is approaching your truck to wake you up.”

 _Wait? What’s the Corey part again?_ Theo thought.

“I have to go, but I guarantee this won’t be the last time we’ll meet,” Allison said as she caresses Theo’s cheek. “You have so much to hope for, Theo. Don’t let anyone bring it down.” She said as she kisses his forehead like a mother would to a child. A flash of light woke him up.

Theo was brought back to reality, as he woke up inside his truck in the woods. The only evidence that the talk with Allison did happen, and making that dream more real than it was, was the fact that he’s holding a light dagger, just like the one Allison gave him. It only disappeared when Corey knocked on the window, making him look back at his hands before looking back at Corey. He rolled down the window to let him talk.

“Listen, man.” Corey started with a worried face. “I can’t take it anymore. Can we talk?”

+++++

While that was happening. Liam was in his room, crying while holding Theo’s jacket. While he doesn’t know why he’s been crying, he knew exactly who he has been crying for.

When he first learned Theo was homeless, he was determined to give him a home. That home is his own house, his parents have a spare room they could give to Theo and he could stay indefinitely. The parents knew how happy Liam is when Theo is was there and how he makes him happy. Yeah, he did a bunch of bullshit moves but that was a thing of the past. Besides, anyone could have been in Theo’s position that faithful day, likely Isaac.

Anyhow, the room is set (and still is) and Liam was determined to make him feel like he belongs. He, Corey, Nolan, Mason, Derek, and Lydia already trust him and he is more than willing to add him to his own pack. It only came crashing down when Theo refused the offer and run away from him. He tried and tried and tried and tired but to no avail, Theo kept rejecting the place. Liam was getting desperate that he had to enlist the help of the pack. They refused originally but changed their minds when Stiles saw him sleeping in his truck and they learn how to appreciate the chimera’s help. The pack tried desperately to get to Theo to stay with Liam but he refuses. When just was he about to snap, Liam confronted Theo personally at the gas station. And boy, the confrontation was personal as hell.

I won’t go into details but basically, Liam argued that Theo could have a home, a family, and a pack, that he could be safe and that he wouldn’t be alone anymore since he will be in his pack, plus the anchor explanation for good measure. However, Theo argued that he deserved to be homeless for the charade he pulled off against the pack and Tracy. Not only that, but he also stated that the pack is (or was) so ungrateful to him despite the many times he came to their aid and the that they crushed any kind of hope he has left in him, saying that they never allowed him to change for the better even if he wanted to. The worst part though would be that he didn’t care that he was his anchor and that he should look for someone else.

That stung Liam for many reasons. Liam tried to see right through Theo and make him change his mind but Theo’s mind is set. After that fight, he just got up and leave, punching Liam’s nose when he tried to stop him.

So, here he is now. Liam Dunbar, heartbroken and empty, crying for a boy who doesn’t want to be saved. Every now and then, he or his pack (not Scott’s Pack) would check on Theo every night to see if he is safe, even if it meant staying up until 3 in the morning. Still, it breaks Liam’s heart now and then, and to think, the pack also has something to do with it. The old Theo probably deserved to be in the streets but that Theo is dead. This new Theo deserved so much better, this Theo deserved to be loved, he always thoughts to himself.

That’s where it hit him.

Love. Theo has been deprived of love so much that it kind destroyed any hope he has left. Liam did love Theo and always will. He had always been dreaming before those lips crashing into his, only to be replaced by harsh truths and hurtful words ever since that night. He wanted to love him so much, that it hurts to see him struggle to survive. Liam only cried harder on that thought that he curled himself even tighter, pulling the black jacket Theo left behind close to him.

Thinking that there is nothing he could do about it now, Liam only allowed himself to cry to sleep, where a taunting Theo would haunt his dreams, repeating the words he said that night.

When he opened his eyes to his dream, he expected the gas station, not the bayou.

The sky was dark as the night and it gave a creepy aura. He was surrounded by so much vegetation that the clearing he is standing in is small, but he can smell the brackish water of the river from here. Coming out of the swampy forest is a really tall boy dressed in black. The coat, the jeans, the polo, and the converse are all in black. He realizes that this boy is Brett Talbot. The asshat from Devenford Prep.

“Brett?”

“Hey, Liam.”

“What the fuck are you doing here? And why are we in the bayou?”

“Geez, short stuff. Take it easy.” Brett raised his hand, a smirk forming on his face. Liam only growled at him, making Brett smile.

“Calm down, now. There something I want to give you.” Brett said as he took out something from the pocket of his coat. It’s a bunch of black smoke. But not just any black smoke, it’s the Darkforce.

“This is the Darkforce. I’m giving it to you because some mambo named Chantelle asked me too.” Brett said as he gives the smoke to Liam. Liam took the Darkforce.

“Why give me this? I’m already a werewolf?” Liam asked dumbfoundedly.

“Because Beacon Hills is in trouble, again, but not from Monroe. Believe me, it’s gonna be something unimaginable. Only the Divine Pairing could stop it.”

“Divine Pairing?”

“Yeah, the other half is supposed to be the Lightforce holder. I think you two are pretty close, by the way.”

 _Is he referring to Theo or Mason?_ Liam thought. He dropped the subject and turn his focus to his werewolf status.

“But what about my werewolf powers?”

“They’ll absorb the darkness. In turn, it’ll bond, just like the symbiote with Eddie in the comics.” Brett explained. “Look, I know you’re confused and scare because of whatever but you’re the strongest guy I know. You can handle it.” He assured Liam.

“Really? Cause you’re not the one with the 2kg of nightmare gas in their palm.” Liam retorted. Brett only ignored him, he knows his time is up. He’s just gonna help him in their next meeting.

“Look, man, my time is up. We’re just going to talk about it at our next meeting. Besides, Chantelle and her niece want to talk to you about it as well, along with the Lightforce holder. So, see ya.” Brett said as he looks away. But before he can retreat to the swamp, Brett stopped his tracks and looked back at Liam.

“You know, there’s a saying somewhere in Divergent: “Fear doesn’t shut you down, it wakes you up.”

“And what does that have to do with anything?”

“It means you’re finally waking up to a bigger picture, especially with Theo. So, wake up!”

Upon saying the word “up”, A flash of umbra filled his vision. Liam woke up gasping in his room, the floor filled with the Darkforce. He’s beginning to panic until he heard someone knocking on his bedroom door. When he looked up, the smoke was gone.

“Liam?” Mrs. Geyer called from the other side of the door. “Are you okay? You seem upset.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just that…” I wandered off before putting the words in his tongue. “I’m fearing for Theo’s life.”

“Oh, baby.” Jenna comforts her son. “He’ll come around. He can’t stay mad forever at you or your friends. Besides, you said it yourself, he’s strong and cunning. He can take of himself.” She said as she approaches her son to comfort him.

“It’s just that lone wolves don’t make it far. And I love him, mom. He’s more than an anchor to me, he’s my light.” Liam said, nearing into tears.

“Oh, honey,” Jenna said she puts Liam’s head on her shoulder, understanding how much Theo meant to him. The two didn’t talk for the entire night, they just let the silence fill the air. About an hour later, Liam fell asleep and Jenna tucked him in before going back to her own room.

+++++

“I’m really sorry, Liam.” Corey started as the puppy pack took their regular seats in History. The quartet sat beside each other. “I tried to convince him, even just at my place, but he’s too stubborn,” Corey said with a look that screams how sorry he was. Liam returned the look with a sad face while Mason and Nolan looked down in shame. They knew they shouldn’t have left him alone at the hospital.

Kira’s dad entered the room and told his class to behave.

“Well, class. It looks like we’ll be getting a new student joining us here at Beacon Hills, so I want all of you to put on your happy face for Evita Fusilier.” Mr. Yukimura said as a new girl walked in, wearing what looks like the school uniform of her old school in New Orleans.

“So, Evita. Can you tell us more about you in front of the class?” Mr. Yukimura asked.

“Well, I just moved into Beacon Hills with my Auntie from New Orleans because we heard of what happened here a few weeks ago.” _So, they’re moving here to be safe_ , Liam thought. “… And I’m a practitioner of Voodoo. Don’t worry, it’s not that dangerous. But if you guys want to learn about what the real voodoo is or to feel what the New Orleans experience is, my auntie Chantelle owns a voodoo museum and restaurant somewhere downtown. Feel free to visit it anytime.” Evita said with a smile and an open invite.

 _Chantelle, where have I heard of that before?_ Asked Liam in his head.

“Alright. Thank you, Evita.” Ken said with a smile. “Now, why don’t you take a seat next to Mr. Holloway over there.” The said teacher as he pointed at the empty seat next to Nolan. She did what she told and took the seat. Nolan greeted himself silently as Kira’s dad begins to teach, shaking hands.

A few hours had passed and it was lunchtime. Mason invited Evita to have lunch with the rest of the pack, which she gladly enjoyed. Evita turned out to be a sweet girl who can do magic related to Voodooism, along with her auntie. Scott told beforehand about two witches coming into Beacon Hills, but it never occurred to him it would be her and her Auntie.

Once Scott has been informed of this, they were free to have lunch without Scott breathing down their necks.

“So, What’s it like in New Orleans?” Nolan started with an innocent smile. Mon Dieu, he really is a baby. “Are you neighbors with Big Freedia?”

Evita chuckled at the question. “No, but we do regularly see her at our supermarket. But, on a personal note, New Orleans is like home to me. You’ll fall in love with the city once you visited it, especially in Mardi Gras.” She said, proud of her roots.

“So, what’s Beacon Hills like?” Evita asked.

“Well, be honest with you: It’s complete shit.” Liam started as he shoves his lunch into his mouth. He then proceeds to tell Evita how to complete shit this town has been since Monroe happened.

The five got along pretty quick and they accepted her into the pack. After lunch, Evita had to bail on them since she has a different class schedule in the second period. After going their separate ways, Liam smelled a familiar scent. It smelled of lavender, earth, and lilies, a smell that reminds him of Theo.

As if on queue, Theo popped out of the locker room exit.

“Theo?”

Theo took notice of the sound and looked at the source. _Fuck!_ Theo though and he began to run as if his life depends on it, passing by numerous students and faculty.

The quartet chased after him, calling out for him to stop. Theo just ignored their pleas, knowing that it’ll be the same old story. He just wanted to take a bath, not getting chased after. Unbeknown to him, Liam is finally coming up to his speed.

“Theo! Please wait!” Liam said as he grabbed his hand. When he finally touched his hand, both of them didn’t know what happened, it just kinda did. Liam touched Theo’s hand and they flew across the corridor away from each other, an explosion of Lightforce and Darkforce flashing in front of them. Their respective forces never leaving their hands.

Liam hit Mason, Corey, and Nolan and they landed on the floor. Theo, on the other hand, got slammed into the lockers

Yup, the entire school witnessed. _Oh no, not again!_ Thought Greenberg in the background.

When everything is done, those who were on the ground stand up. They later realize that their hand is doing the exact same thing.

“What did you do?” Liam first breaks the silence as he finally noticed the Darkforce in his palm.

“What did I do?” Theo asked, cannot believe what he was hearing or seeing. “What was that?” He asked back.

“How should I know!” He said. Normally, he should have known by now, but he’s so dense he completely forgot his convo with Brett.

“Cause your hands are doing the exact same thing!” Theo paused, cutting himself as he finally realizes what’s happening.

“Wait, you’re that other pair?” Theo rhetorically asked, a disbelieving face written on it. “At the bayou?”

 _Bayou?_ Thought Mason. Right now, the puppy pack and everyone around them is just as confused as Mason.

Theo shook his head a bit. He just can’t handle any of this right now. “I got to go.” He said as he grabbed the bag that has his dirty clothes in it. He was about to walk away when he was grabbed by Liam

“Theo, please!” Liam begged as he grabbed Theo in both arms. “Let’s talk about this.”

Sadly for Liam, Theo screamed as the light at his hand grew intense. When the glowing stopped, Theo was gone.

“Theo?” Liam called out, but it came out like a whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will one of the puppy pack be able to convince Theo to stay with Liam? Will Theo stop being a downer on himself? Stay tuned.


	3. Into Hope and Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo realizes his new power, Liam realizes his new power. A new detective from New Orleans works for Beacon Hills.

+++++

“Hey, Sydney told me what happened,” Evita said as she burst through the boys' locker room where Liam, Corey, and Nolan are changing for Lacrosse practice. “Are you guys okay? Where’s Mason?”

“Yeah, but something is going on with Liam,” Nolan said as he grabs his Lacrosse stick. “Also, Mason left early to help his dad.” Corey continued his answer.

“What do you mean?”

Liam demonstrated what he can do, emitting the Darforce from his palm. Evita only manages to wide-eye herself before speaking.

“So Brett did gave you the Darkforce last night.”

The trio looked at each other, dumbfounded by the fact that she knew the dead werewolf from the Satomi Pack.

“How did you know him?” Liam asked, looking at Evita.

“My Auntie is a mambo and can communicate with the dead.” He finally remembers his dream last night where he talked to Brett. Chantelle is Evita’s Aunt. “My Auntie talked him into giving you the Darkforce because Beacon Hills is in danger of sinking into the ocean, along with San Francisco, my Auntie Chantelle predicted,” Evita explained. “You know, my Auntie is gonna want to meet you and the light-bearer at the restaurant, but you’re gonna have to be absent here. But if you can’t, I can talk to Auntie about what to do in case he wouldn’t show up.”

“Wait! Beacon Hills is gonna sink with San Francisco? How?” Corey butt it.

“A 9.5 Magnitude Earthquake will make both cities sink into the ocean, but I don’t know who or what will be the cause,” Evita answered.

“How did you know about it?” Asked Nolan.

“As I said, my Auntie is a mambo. She gets her visions from Papa Legba, who she is married too.”

“Papa Legba?” Asked Liam.

“He’s a Loa, which are gods in Voodoo Religion, and he’s pretty much like Saint Peter.”

“Should we warn Scott about this?” Asked Liam. Liam may know nothing about the Voodoo religion, unlike Evita and Theo, but he knew Evita is telling the truth. Also, since this is something the Puppy Pack can’t handle, they might as well call Scott for help since he’s the true alpha.

She almost completely forgot who Scott is until she realizes why she’s in Beacon Hills in the first place, among other reasons.

“Even if we did tell Scott, he’ll be helpless to do anything about it. You and Theo are the only ones capable to stop it if my Auntie would just find the source.”

“Me and Theo?”

“The Divine Pairing? Light and Darkness? Hope and Fear?” Evita asked Liam as if to remind him. Interestingly enough Liam did remember, as he began to conjure up the Darkforce in his palm again.

“Okay, so a quarter of California is gonna sink, and we don’t know how or when is gonna happen. What are we gonna do?” Asked Corey in fright and despair.

“Okay, before we jump right into that, we first have to tap into his powers. The Darkforce, unlike the Lightforce, can be a destructive element in one can’t control it properly. Can I come to your house later?” Evita said. She may be helping her auntie out, but she knows what she’s doing.

“Oh, okay,” Liam confirmed. Evita smiled on that and walked away, but she stopped her tracks to get out something personal to Liam.

“You know, I know you’re fearing for Theo’s life because you love him. And that’s okay, it’s a natural response. Also, I’m not gonna judge you for liking a chimera with issues for what he did, people are already judging me for my beliefs. But my point is, even if you fear for his life, you should still hope for him because hope and fear are just two sides of the same coin. There is a duality of things, don’t forget that.” With that, Evita walked away.

+++++

While those things are happening, a woman shows up to the receptionist of the Beacon Hills Police Department.

“Excuse me, I’m looking for a Sheriff Stilinski? I’m Brigid O’Reilly, the new detective from New Orleans. I was brought here because there was an information leak given to me by a Mieczyslaw Stilinski about suspicious activities regarding Roxxon Corporation and Peter Scarborough and he said I’m the best bet on who can confirm those.” Brigid explained herself. The receptionist wasted no time and brought her to Stile’s dad.

“Ah, Ms. O’Reilly. Welcome to Beacon Hills.” Noah began to greet her. “Please, have a seat.” He pointed at one of the chairs and Brigid sat on it.

“So, I heard you have some documents sent by my son?”

“Yeah, he said there have been some suspicious activities regarding the business deals between Scarborough and his investors. Not only that, but there was also an explosion that happened at one of the oil rigs near the shores of San Francisco, a few years ago. While the media report it as an accident, your son believes that it was sabotage. Does the names Elliot Miriam and Marvin Hewitt ring a bell?” Brigid rambled before asking the sheriff.

“Yeah, Elliot Miriam and Marvin Hewitt were senior engineers in fluid dynamics, working at Roxxon. They were at the oil rig site that night the explosion happened.” Noah explained.

“Well, sources told me, aka your son, that they survived the explosion, thus having our first evidence. The only problem is that Elliot was suspiciously murdered on May 8th while Marvin was left in a catatonic state housed at the Hewitt residence.” Brigid pointed out. “Any ideas on how we can confirm your son’s suspicion?”

“I don’t have an idea. Maybe you scout the site and look for signs of sabotage. The site isn’t off-limits. I doubt San Francisco would close that site, I heard they have plans to turn it into a memorial for those who died that night.”

“We could do that but I can’t guarantee anything on it.” Brigid pointed out, again. “I might need a partner for this one, Mr. Stilinski. I mean, if someone was watching us, I think it would be a good idea to at least have someone beside me.”

“I’d recommend Deputy Parrish. He’s a hardworking fellow and had been through this sort of thing before. Also, he’s a Hellhound so he’s your best bet at getting protection around here.”

 _Ah, yes. The weirdness that is Beacon Hills_ , Brigid though. It was clear as day when the news reported about the existence of the supernatural, but she wasn’t surprised since she was living at an equally mystic city called New Orleans. The only difference is that New Orleans had mystics, swamp monsters, and witches while Beacon Hills had werewolves, kitsunes, and banshees.

“Thanks, I’ll inform him of that.”

“No need, Ms. O’Reilly. I already sent an e-mail before you even arrived at Beacon Hills.” Noah said.

“Thanks.” Brigid looked at the floor with a deep thought as if she was forgetting something. “Is there by any chance this town has an environmental law against drilling?” She asked, wanting confirmation from the sheriff.

“Yes, Joint County Ordinance 45. It was to make any kind of drilling inside both the city limits illegal. Excluding waters.”

“Well, do you have some suspicion that Roxxon might have broken this law? Because this is tied to their suspicious activities with their investors.” Brigid asked.

“Actually I do, but most pipes I’ve seen are connected to our sewage and water system. I always had this feeling that they may be disguising their pipes to match that with Beacon Hills or San Francisco.”

“Well, that settles that. Tell the sheriff of SFDP that we will work with them closely. I’ll be approaching Deputy Parrish on my way out.” Brigid said as she gets her documents from the sheriff's table before getting up and leave.

“Oh, Ms. O’Reilly. Welcome to the force.” Noah greeted her for the final time, making her stop her tracks and give him a smile. She then left the office to be on her merry way to Parrish when she bumped into someone, making her drop the documents.

“I’m so sorry.” Her and the mysterious stranger said at the same time. They both reach out on the document when their eyes meet.

 _Well, hello gorgeous_ , those two ding-a-lings thought at the exact same time as sappy romantic music plays in the background.

“I-I-I I’m Deputy Parrish. Nice to meet you.” He said awkwardly as he stands up to shake her hand. _You’re making a fool out of yourself, Parrish,_ Jordan thought. Well, he’s not lying about that.

“I’m Brigid O’Reilly. I’m new here.” She said as she took the handshake. It is as if she’s in one of those sappy stories when the new girl falls in love. _Okay, don’t lose your cool and don’t get lost in those eyes,_ she thought to herself.

“I know. I received an e-mail last night saying that’s we’ll be working together on the Roxxon case.” _Saying? Really Jordan?_ Thought the hellhound as if he forgot basic English.

“Yeah, A friend of yours had a suspicion that Roxxon was messing with the water of Beacon Hills and San Francisco is getting dragged with it. Here are those documents by the way.” Brigid said as she gives Jordan the file. He took the file from her and took a good look at it. Stiles is getting the hang of this.

“Thanks, I’ll be looking at this when I get home.” He said as he placed the file between his armpit to hold it. “So, you’re new to Beacon Hills?” _Duh! You only met her just now,_ thought Jordan as he or the Cerebus mentally facepalmed himself.

“Yeah. I arrived here a week ago but never really explored the city itself.” Brigid shyly looked at the floor, getting all flustered.

“Well, I can take you on a tour of the city. I’m on my break anyway, wanna have lunch?” Jordan invited.

“Yeah, sure. I’m getting hungry anyway.” The detective accepted the offer. The two walked by Jordan’s desk to leave the file under the cabinets before heading to the police car to hang out together.

+++++

After basically running away from the Puppy Pack, Theo was alone again. He was jogging by to clear his head of what just happened when he bumped into some, making them fall to the floor.

“Oops, I’m so sorry.” He said as he tries to help the person get up when he touched his hand. A flash of white light filled his vision before disappearing. The light was replaced with an all-white living room, the only ones that weren’t white are the plants, the bayou outside, and the people.

“Hey, dad.” The boy greeted his dad, who is on a medical chair looking at the window. The man looked at his son and smiled at his and greeted him back. “Hi, son.” The two locked each other in an embrace as if they haven’t had one in a long time.

“Welcome to Your Powers 101,” Allison said, entering from the background. “One of your powers, you can see into other people’s hopes. You can even absorb them to get high if that's your thing.”

“No, I’m not Josh. And second, who’s hopes am I seeing?” Theo asked as genuine curiosity entered his mouth.

“You’re looking at Mason’s hope. He hopes that his father can move and talk again.” Allison explain. Suddenly, Theo felt curious and sad as to exactly what happened to him. Allison read his mind and gave him the answer.

“Three years ago, an oil rig exploded off-coast of San Francisco. Marvin Hewitt was a Senior Engineer for Fluid Dynamics back at Roxxon Corp. Someone turn off the valves when the crew drilled into the substance you and Liam have now. Plus, with the shielding tiles and integral parts of the drill not coming, the oil rig basically had 8 minutes until the explosion.”

“When did they started noticing the explosion was gonna happened?”

“About 4 minutes. The power shut down, the alert went off. Everyone tried to escaped buy were attacked by those who got infected by the substance, which heightened their fear. Marvin locked himself inside an office, looking for a way out but he ran out of time was left like that.”

“I wish I could help.”

“You’re probably gonna need Liam for that,” Allison said, earning her a why from Theo.

“When you and Liam both touch a person, you both can view the person’s exact memories. not just representation. You can also interact with them, but they won’t remember a thing when they wake up.” Allison took a deep breath before continuing. “You know, maybe it’s time for you to stop running away from Liam and just listen. I know you think you don’t need their help but you do, in more ways than one.” She pointed out. Theo looked down.

“Maybe you’re right,” Theo said in defeat. “If I going to help Mason, the least I could do is talk to Liam.”

“Atta-boy! Now, c’mon and let go of Mason’s hand.” Allison said then a flash of white came. In this dimension, this talk lasted for at least a minute. But in the real world, it only lasted for two seconds. Theo let go of Mason’s hand and they stared at each other for a while.

“Hey,” they both said to each other.

“What happened back there at school?” Mason asked.

“Uh… New powers. It’s complicated.” Theo said, not finding the words to say. Then again, saying that you gain the power of hope and light from the True Alpha’s dead ex-girlfriend because some mambo is trying to have us save this city is kinda hard to believe.

They stood there in awkward silence before Mason began to speak.

“You know, We’re just…”

“Hey, it’s okay. I'm ready to have a talk with Liam.” Theo said, cutting off Mason. Mason seems to be caught off guard by this. “But first, can we talk?”

+++++

After Lacross, Liam, Nolan, Corey, and Evita headed for Liam’s house after visiting Evita’s auntie, Chantelle where she advises them to have Liam take bath because of his anger. Although Evita insisted that she and Liam will be fine, Corey and Nolan stated that it’s their pack night, a tradition they’ve been having since joining the McCall Pack.

Once Nolan readies the tub, Evita pours in some herbs and flowers and instructed Liam to get naked and get in the tub, which he did but he’s pretty embarrassed about it.

“Now, I want to close your eyes and calm your breathing,” Evita instructed as Nolan and Corey watch from behind. Liam did as told and continued the breathing technique. Liam began to stir, he later finds himself at the bridge where Tara was killed. A crying young Theo in front of him.

Something tells Liam Theo didn’t exactly kill Tara since the Dread Doctors are behind him carrying the girl.

“Hey, I’m not gonna hurt you,” Liam reassures a young Theo as he reaches out to him. The 8-year-old ignored him and turned around, where the Dread Doctors are approaching him with a bloodied Tara behind them.

“NO!” yelled Liam as he ran towards the boy and shield him. When he looked up, the boy disappeared, and the bridge was replaced with the Bayou. In front of him is a glass cage where a current 19-year-old Theo is sitting on a sofa in despair. Around are the pack, ignoring him and talking shit about him.

Liam also noticed an imitation of himself, flirtishly talking to Hayden and Tracy while talking shit behind Theo’s back.

 _No, that isn’t me!_ Liam thought as he tried to look for a way to get to Theo when Brett showed up.

“Well, it looks like you just discovered a new power,” Brett said out of nowhere, surprising Liam. “Good job.” Brett sarcastically continued.

“What is this?”

“One of your powers. You can see through people’s fears by touch. This is the only case that it’s not since this is a detoxification process of the Darkforce.” Brett explained to Liam, who seem to get the idea.

“Why am I seeing this?”

“Since Theo is your other half, you are connected to his fears as much he is connected to your hopes. Theo already figured out his power when he touched Mason.” Brett said before continuing. “They run into each other and touch his palm.”

“What did he saw?”

“I don’t know. I’m not Allison.” Brett reminds him. Then again, Brett didn’t know Allison was Theo’s guide until they met Chantelle back.

“What else can I do?” Liam asked. Brett should have seen this coming, but he didn’t. Instead, he runs his mouth without thinking.

“Well, you can teleport from one place to another, but that’s a skill for---” Liam didn’t let him finished as he teleported to the cage.

“Nani!” Brett gasped as he watched what Liam is about to do. Liam shoved both Hayden and Tracy out of the way to punch his Darkforce version, making the imitation pack and Theo look at him.

“NO!” Brett screamed too late as Liam punches his copy, a flash of darkness fills the screen before turning back to the bayou-at-night. Liam looked around his surroundings as an irritated Brett crosses his arms and taps his foot.

The difference with this Bayou is that is stops on a mysterious concrete dock. A blue truck in front of them.

“You just have to hit yourself? Didn’t you?” Brett rhetorically asked. Liam just heaves in anger before calming down, remembering where he is.

“What just happened?”

“Well, you punch your Darkforce version and now we’re in another fearscape,” Brett said, rolling his eyes. “Seriously, you can’t just punch stuff like that. Even if you say it’s your IED acting up, you should be able to calm it down since this is Theo’s fears we’re exploring.” The word Theo was enough to calm him down.

Liam only took a deep breath and sigh before asking, “So where are we now? What does this mean to represent?”

“First, is that Theo being alone in life. I mean, he isn’t since you guys keep pestering him, but still.” Brett explained to Liam. “Second is the place you’ll find him tomorrow. Take a good look.”

Liam stepped outside the Bayou and into the paved dock, behind the truck was the Bay Bridge and the city lights.

“Why is he in San Francisco?” Liam asked.

“Dude, it’s a 30-minute drive from Beacon Hills. This is where he spent most of his time escaping you guys. Besides, the Farmer’s Market there gives away free food for the homeless.” Brett explained, as a sort of matter-of-fact.

Liam looked inside the truck and sees an injured and dejected Theo, crying and looking hopeless. This made Liam’s heart shattered since he just proved himself right about lone wolves. He just wants to get up in there and hug him and take him home where he is safe, but can’t since he’s still in the Darkforce Realm with Brett.

“What am I going to do?”

“Go to him.” Brett immediately answered. “He’s ready to talk to you. I mean, still, give him some time about letting him stay with you but he’s now ready to talk.”

Liam looked back at the truck and put up a small smile on his face. Theo might not be ready for a home, but he’s ready to at least have a normal conversation with Liam. Who knows, this might lead him closer to his pack.

“If you don’t mind.” Brett interrupted his thoughts. “You should wake up now.” Liam closes his eyes, suddenly feeling the tub filled with water, flower seeds, and herbs. He shot himself up from the tub but was lowered by Nolan. Corey and Evita entered the bathroom when they heard Liam gasp.

“Hey, you alright?” Nolan asked, a hand still on Liam’s shoulder.

“Yeah. I think I am.” Liam said.

“What did you see in there?” Evita asked as she approaches the boys. Corey leaning to the sink.

Liam thought about telling others about how the Pack being horrible to Theo during the phony meeting but decided to keep it to himself, know that this is something personal to Theo so he just decided to tell him where Theo is.

“San Francisco? Why would Theo be in San Francisco?” Corey asked, confused.

“The Brett in there told me that’s where Theo spends his time. Also, he said that they give away free food there for the homeless.” Liam explained.

“Dude, are you planning on meeting Theo? Cause it would take us hours to find him there and we have school tomorrow.” Nolan asked, knowing just how big that city is compared to Beacon Hills.

“Yeah, I’m meeting him. Brett said that he finally wants to talk. He's down by the docks near the Farmer’s Market. Also, we're just going to have to skip school, this is important.” Liam said as he sets his back on the wall.

“But this is my first day, I can’t be absent tomorrow,” Evita said. Liam stated that she has nothing to worry about since they’ll just leave her off with a warning since she’s the newbie.

“I guess I can skip one day. I mean, I’m gonna have to bring you two to Auntie at some point.” Evita said, assuring that the fate of two cities is more important than school.

“Great, now can you guys please get out? I need to dry myself off.” Liam reminded the three of them. Evita wasted no time and got out of the bathroom.

“Oh, as if the three of us haven’t seen each other naked before,” Corey remarked with a smirked, earning him a growl from Liam as he and Nolan headed to the exit.

+++++

“So you’re saying Allison gave you the power of light and hope, someone gave Liam the power darkness and fear, some mambo named Chantelle tells you that the two of you are the Divine Pairing that’s gonna save Beacon Hills and San Francisco from whatever and you want to help me get my father out of catatonia?” Mason asked dumbfoundedly as Theo holds a light dagger in his hands with a freaked out look.

“Look, I know it’s crazy but you have to believe me. I think me and Liam can get your father out of vegetative state, Allison told me how too.” Theo said as the made the knife disappear, looking at Mason. “Also, she told me what happened. What happened in the oil rig was sabotage, you and your father didn’t deserve that.” Theo continued with a sad look. He didn’t expect Mason to just outright believe him right away but was in shock to learn that he did when he smelled his chemosignal.

“Thanks, I appreciate that. Look, I believe you even if that sounded crazy since we live in an equally crazy city. You don’t have to show that knife to make me believe you because I knew when that explosion at school happened.” Mason explained.

“Thank. Sorry about that.”

“You don’t have to be sorry about it,” Mason told him. “It just kinda happened, nobody ever saw it coming.” Mason paused before continuing. “When are you going to talk to Liam?”

“Tomorrow. Please tell him I’ll be in Ferry Plaza in San Francisco, there’s an abandoned loading dock nearby where we could talk.” Mason took note and they were in awkward silence again.

“Hey, thanks for talking to me. It gets lonely sometimes.” Theo said.

“Wow, the Big Bad Chimera finally admits he’s lonely.” Mason joked, earning him a light elbowing from said chimera.

“Oh, shut up,” Theo said with a giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Roxxon Corp really up to no good? How will that talk play out? Stay tuned.


	4. "The Universe keeps pushing us together" "The Universe keeps pulling us apart"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Liam finally have a talk about their powers and what they really feel,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got my foot injured while I was bringing the dirty dishes at the kitchen but I'm back.

+++++

After basically breaking into Beacon Hills High School to take a shower, again. Theo drives back to San Francisco where he’ll meet the Puppy Pack by the docks near the Farmers Market. He stopped by a parking spot near some building to go to the restroom near a gas station. One’s he’s done relieving himself he heads back to the truck where he knows he’s being followed.

“Okay, the hell do you---” Theo cuts himself off as no one was behind him. He let out a curious sigh before turning back to his truck where he’s greeted with a gun to his head

“Hello, Mr. Raeken.” A man in his 50s with a scar on his cheek greeted maliciously before pulling the trigger. Theo miraculously dodges the bullet while conjuring a light dagger, attacking him, and knocking out his gun.

“You asshole!” Theo yells as he tries to slash Scarface before throwing the dagger at him, surprising him as the manage to dodge it.

 _For a man with a dad bod, he’s surprisingly fast,_ Theo thought as he looks at the man before the man lunges at him. Theo lets out his claws as he fights the man before he slams him to the wall. Theo then runs away from him as the man picks up his gun and chases him.

Theo bumps into Jordan and Brigid at a nearby block, all three surprised to see each other there.

“Theo, what are you doing here?” Jordan asks before continuing “Shouldn’t you be in school?”

“Oh, as if I can afford the tuition fee of Beacon Hills!” Theo sarcastically answers. Theo cuts his quip off when he looked at Jordan’s new lady friend.

“I’m sorry, who are you?” Theo asked the new detective.

“I’m Brigid, I’m new here.” The woman known as Brigid introduced herself to Theo.

“Yeah, nice to meet you but you have to help me,” Theo said as panic washes over him. “Someone is chasing after me and is trying to kill me!”

“Really, who?” Jordan asked but he got his answer when the man shows up and starts shooting in their direction, causing panic into the crowd. The trio ducked the bullets and Jordan took it upon himself to save the two, generating heat to the man making him let of go the gun. No longer limited to nighttime, Jordan conjured fire from his arm and blasted the man further from them. It didn’t burn the man as Jordan intended. Instead, the man got up and run away from them.

“Hey, you guys okay?” Jordan asks as Theo and Brigid got up and nod. “What was that?”

“Maybe it’s a hunter attack?” Theo rhetorically asked but he was quite unsure what happened. “I don’t know, something is way off about him. Is as if he’s getting paid to do this?”

“Is the Deadpool starting again? I thought that was already handled?” Jordan asked wide-eyed.

“No, it is as if someone rich is paying him to kill somebody,” Theo answered.

“There’s only one man I know I can think of pulling that kind of stunt,” Brigid said as she puts her hands on her hips.

“Peter Hale?” Asked Jordan.

“Who?”

“Nevermind.”

“Anyway, what are you doing here, son?” Brigid asked Theo, completely ignoring the first conversation.

“I was about to meet some people at the dock, near Farmers Market,” Theo answered truthfully.

“Really? This early?” She asked.

“Well, I never said what time we’ll meet.”

“Do you want us to take you there?” Jordan asked.

“Nah, I have my truck,” Theo assured before continuing. “But I could use some company. With the man still out there, I don’t think I’m safe here alone.”

“Good, cause it’s lunchtime. I’m starving.” Jordan said as he holds his rumbling stomach, earning a giggle from Brigid and a raised eyebrow from Theo. _I can smell the romance from here,_ thought Theo as he went to get his truck. Once Theo got his truck, Theo followed the police car and they drove to the Farmer’s Market, where the smell of seawater hits their nose. The trio had lunch inside the Ferry Building, where Jordan is buying their food.

+++++

 _I can’t believe I’m gonna be absent for this,_ thought Evita as she, Liam, Mason, Corey, and Nolan are on their way to San Francisco, with Nolan driving the car. It’s a good thing she called her Auntie about it and told her to meet them there.

While Brett was correct that it only took 30 minutes to drive from Beacon Hills to San Francisco, it took them an additional 30 minutes to get to the Plaza because of typical SanFran traffic, so it took them an hour to get to their destination. At this point the group was getting hungry, so Evita suggested they’d eat somewhere in the building. They look all over the place for somewhere to eat when Liam caught Theo and some woman in her 30s sitting together while Jordan’s at the cashier. Liam nudges Corey to look at them, making the Corey call for the rest of the group as they approach the restaurant.

“Theo!” Liam exclaimed as he enters the restaurant and rushed to the boy. Theo stands up and gives the boy a hug as they collide. The group rushed inside the restaurant.

“Hey. Easy, little wolf, we have a new friend here.” Theo said as he points to the woman. “Liam, guys, this Brigid O’Reilly. She the new detective of Beacon Hills.”

“Hey, nice to meet you all,” Brigid said as she waves her hand to the group of teens. Theo later noticed the new addition. “And who’s she?”

“Evita Fusilier, new here.” Evita introduced as she and Theo shake hands.

After Jordan bought Theo and Brigid’s food and Mason buying the rest’s food, the group moved to a table that can sit all of them.

“So, Theo. Where do you live?” Brigid started. Theo tensed his shoulders before admitting the truth.

“I’m homeless, actually.”

“You’re what?” Evita gasped wide eye. Evita knew about Theo. Heck; she and her auntie knew what he did, and she honestly couldn’t blame him for that since the Dread Doctors tried to take over New Orleans. But she never knew he was homeless; this makes her feel sorry for him.

“How do you survive?” Jordan asked with a distraught tone. He should have read the signs, but he always thought Theo is not the kind asking for help.

“I break into the school to shower and go here for the free food,” Theo answered nonchalantly. “I usually just some vegetables and a few portions of meat. If I’m not sleeping in the truck, if usually in an abandoned dock.” Liam’s heart began to break when Theo talked about it. He knew he should have been stubborn too to Theo.

“We’ve been trying to get him to stay with Liam’s, but he refuses every time, it even led to a screaming match,” Nolan said honesty, making Corey step on his foot to stop.

“Hey!”

“How do you evade hunters?” Liam asked, trying not to panic.

“I don’t. San Francisco has a law like Beacon Hills that protects the supernatural ever since the whole world knows about us. The only time I got attacked was a few hours ago but I doubt it was a hunter attack at all.” Theo explained before shoving his food into his mouth.

“What do you mean you doubt?” Corey asked. Couldn’t blame him though, the only attacks he ever encountered were hunter attacks.

“The man who attacked me, I smelled his chemo signal. I think he’s getting paid to attack people for some reason.” Theo explained.

“And there’s only one man I can think of who that could off. Does the name Peter Scarborough ring a bell to you?” Brigid asked.

“He’s the man my dad works for before the explosion,” Mason answered.

“Yeah, I’m doing an investigation around him for multiple violations, as well as having something to do with the oil rig explosion three years ago,” Brigid explained.

“Have you come up with anything?”

“Not really. I was thinking I and Jordan should go to the site to see signs of sabotage, but it would be helpful if we get an eyewitness.” Brigid said. Mason went wide eye and looked at Theo, remembering their conversation last night.

“Theo, you and Liam could help,” Mason said.

“What do you mean?” Asked Corey.

“He’s talking about what their combined powers can do,” Evita answered before taking a bite. “When they touch the same person, they’ll be able to look at the person’s exact memory and could interact with it. It’s linked to their force’s powers.”

“Liam, you have non-werewolf powers too?” Jordan asked, earning a nod from Liam. “It’s hard to explain,” Liam answered.

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go back to Beacon Hills and get Marvin Hewitt back!” Brigid said with a bit of enthusiasm but was hold back by Corey and Evita.

“Is there something you two need to talk about?” Corey said as he points at the Divine Pairing.

“Yeah, but not here,” Theo said as he looks around him. “There’s an abandoned dock nearby where we can talk. I don’t want to cause a scene.”

“Besides, Auntie Chantelle is gonna be here soon to talk to those two. Might as well wait for her there.” Evita said. With that, the group eats their food.

+++++

After their lunch, Theo led the group to an abandoned dock where he usually sleeps if he’s not sleeping in his car, all while Evita explains their powers to the group. After judging the state of the warehouse, they concluded that it’s safe and they get themselves comfy, sitting on crates or leaning on the wooden pillars. Theo faces them and looks like he’s about to start talking when a half-drunk woman pops up of the door.

“Auntie, have you been drinking again?” Evita asked worryingly as she approaches her aunt. “Sorry, baby, but I sensed a great vibration and I just have to know the source.” Her Auntie said as she stumbles to the group as Evita catches her. “I saw a bunch of pipes in Beacon Hills and San Francisco that look like it shouldn’t be there.”

This catches the attention of both Jordan and Brigid. It looks like they won’t be going to the site all along.

“Where did you found those pipes?” Asked Brigid.

“There’s one in Beacon Hills High School and one in Golden Gate Park,” Chantelle said as she tries to regain her composure, singlehandedly confirming the sheriff’s suspicion. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say I just found the source of the catastrophe.”

“Catastrophe?” Jordan questioned.

“An earthquake to be exact. Something the Divine Pairing could stop.” Chantelle said as she looks at the boys on the other side where she’s standing from. “Liam, Theo.”

“How’d you know my name?” Theo asked dumbfounded.

“We considered you a Martyr back in New Orleans for putting up with the Dread Doctors,” Chantelle said, remembering how the evil trio of robot doctors tried to take over the city. Theo only let out an ‘oh’ sound before looking back at the ground.

“I know you two fear what you are capable of. But that’s why I am here to help. Your job is to stop any threat the main pack can’t handle, including this one.” Chantelle said looking back at Theo, knowing that the boy is looking at her with doubt.

“How can you be so sure Scott won’t be able to stop this?” Theo asked, no emotion in his tone. In actuality, he’s doubting her for it.

“Because I can see it in you two,” Chantelle said, knowing how the Forces work together when combined. She can also see in their eyes, their dynamics, and their need for each other. How Theo was the light that guides Liam and how Liam is the night that comforts Theo. Chantelle looked around her and can sense something. “Was I interrupting something?”

“Yes, actually. Those two are about to talk.” Corey answered Chantelle. Chantelle nodded at the chameleon and looked on the two. Theo took a deep breath and started…

“Liam. I know I have hurt you before and I humbly apolo---” Liam cuts him off.

“Theo, please don’t start with that.” Liam started before rambling. “I know you think you don’t need a home or pack, but you do. Theo, you change, any more so than any of us, and you showed more willingness to help even though the pack sometimes treats you like your something disposable.” Liam said. “Theo, I know you’re not ready for a home and that’s okay, Brett told me about it and I’m not gonna force you to come home with me just yet. I’ll let you do that on your own accord. But you got to know that you’ll have a place in my pack. I love you; Theo and I always feel like the universe keeps pushing us together.

Theo must admit, he did love Liam more than he could ever imagine. But he always felt like he didn’t deserve it.

“Liam, I love you too, but I think the universe keeps tearing us apart. After what I did to you guys, I don’t deserve any bit of what you are offering. I always wanted to be a good person and I think Chantelle gave me that when she made Allison give me the Lightforce but I don’t think I’m that good enough to be in a pack, or in a home, or to be in your affection.” Theo took a deep breath before continuing. “Whatever the universe has in store for us, I don’t it will be kind on me.”

“Then let me take them for you because I know it wouldn’t be kind for me, too.” Liam stepped up in front of Theo. “I know you think of me as some kind of saint, but I have my own sins too. When I first heard from you that the pack wasn’t treating you kind, all I kept thinking that if I had a knife, I would have slashed Malia’s throat.”

“And if I could teleport just like you, I would be anywhere but here and Beacon Hills and never regret it.” Theo light retorted.

“Maybe that’s why we got what we got.”

“Or we didn’t get what we didn’t get.”

Chantelle listened deeply into their conversation and it looks likes her job here is done, no longer needed for the conversation. While they can deny it all they want, they have an undeniable connection and the universe will do whatever it's way to keep that connection.

“Theo, please, just stop fighting this,” Liam said as he held his hand to Theo’s cheeks, all while they try to close the gap between them, bringing their foreheads together. While that was happening, their hands are unconsciously getting closer together, as if to hold each other. They should have to know what was coming as the next thing they know; they were pulled apart by an explosion in the opposite direction of where they were standing.

While Liam hits the floor, Theo fall was broken by Jordan and Evita who were trying to catch him.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry,” Theo said as he scrambles to his feet, standing up. Jordan and Evita said they’re fine and that he has nothing to worry about. While that was happening, Corey, Mason, and Nolan rushed to Liam to help him up.

“We have got to work on that,” Liam said as he was begin held up by the trio, earning him a “you think” from Corey.

“Is there any way we can stop that?” Evita asked her auntie. “I’ll look at it,” Chantelle said, knowing the answer while trying not to disappoint everybody. Brigid and Jordan then asked her questions about the pipes, Theo’s situation, what exactly is the Divine Pairing.

While ignoring everyone around them, Theo and Liam looked at each other again. Without any kind of communication, Liam pleaded with his eyes to Theo to just let them help him. Theo looks around him before looking back at Liam, giving a sigh of approval. Liam smiled on that thought when he overheard the Chantelle, Brigid, and Jordan talking.

Liam and Theo thought about eavesdropping because they overheard about markings and sacrifice when Mason brought them back to reality.

“Hey, if you guys stop your eye-fucking, can we please help my dad out,” Mason said, bringing Brigid and Jordan’s attention.

“Yeah, I think we should. Thanks for the talk, Ms. Fusilier.” Jordan said, smiling at the mambo for her help towards the Light Chimera.

“I assure you that Theo will be taken care of while he works for me,” Chantelle said, returning the smile at the hellhound before looking at Theo. “And Theo, you start Monday, next week.” With that, she talks to Evita about going home.

With the Aunt and Niece going home, The remaining pack heads to Mason’s house. Theo and Corey in the truck; Liam, Mason, and Nolan at Liam’s car, and Jordan and Brigid are at the police car.

“Hey, do you mean it? Are you allowing us to help you?” Corey asked Theo.

“Well, it seems like the universe is dead set on this Divine Pairing thing, so…” Theo answered incompletely but Corey manages to get the gist of it, getting the fact that the universe wants them to be stuck together, leaving him with no choice.

“You know, we never think of you as less than something, that’s just Malia and Isaac.” Corey reminded Theo. “Stiles has already forgiven you and Liam and Nolan always looked up to you. Especially Liam, he loves you.”

“I know, Corey.” Theo sighed, not removing his eyes on the road. “It’s just that if you had a past like mine, it could lead you with dark thoughts screaming in your head, especially if it the stuff people keep saying about you. It makes you feel hopeless.”

Corey seems to get what he was saying. To be honest, whenever the pack talks shit about Theo, he gets hurt too since he’s also a chimera. Sometimes, it kind of leads him a dark area in his mind that says he’s not as good as he thought he was and might end up hurting people.

For some reason, he can relate to Theo.

“Well, if you ever need a friend, you can call on me or the pack. We’ll be here to listen.” Corey looked at Theo with a smile. Theo looks at him for a split second and smiled.

It was already 3:20 pm when they arrived at the Hewitt household. All of them got out of the car and entered the house where Mason’s mom and Liam’s parents are waiting for them.

“Mom, you’re here?” Liam was surprised when he was them here.

“And you were supposed to be in school. Where were you?” Jenna asked before she got her answer in the form of the pack, Brigid, Jordan, and Theo.

“You talked to Theo?” David asked as he looked at the Chimera.

“Yeah, there was something he wanted to get out of his chest,” Liam said. “Yeah, he may not be ready for a home just yet but he’s getting his life around.”

“Well, I’m just glad you two worked things out,” David said, a fatherly smile plastered. “Now, how about we get home?” He suggested.

“Actually, you guys go ahead,” Liam insisted. “The guys and I are gonna be sleeping here tonight.” He lied, but everyone seems to be on board with it. Except for the parents and Brigid, they see where Liam is going with this.

“Alright, we’ll see you in the morning,” Jenna said as she kisses her son’s cheeks goodbye before heading out.

After a small conversation between Mason and his mom about what are they gonna do, the group followed Mason to where his Dad was sitting. It was in the living room where he is looking out the window. _Just like in Mason’s hopes_. Thought Theo.

“How are we gonna do this?” Asked Liam.

“We touch him by the shoulder and asked him.”

“And after that?”

“That’s where we have to improvise or something.”

“Are you guys sure this is gonna work?” Brigid asked the two lovebirds, making them look behind her. “Who knows what he had seen there or something.”

Theo and Liam looked at each other. With nothing holding them back, the duo just shrugged at her and conjured up their powers, Theo’s palms are glowing while Liam’s palm releasing the smoke.

+++++

When they open their eyes, they’re expecting sirens blaring, not an empty oil rig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will they see in Marvin's memories? Will they bring him out of his catatonic state? Stay tuned.


	5. Rembobiner des souvenirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Liam gets into Marvin's past and must finish what should have been done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was gone too long, got hooked on a bunch of fanfics and I was waiting on that Eurovision movie to come out.

+++++

When they open their eyes, they’re expecting sirens blaring, not an empty oil rig.

Except for an office room with Marvin Hewitt sitting on his desk. As the Divine Pairing walk towards the room, the man noticed the pair and makes their way to them.

“Hey, who are you two and what are you guys doing?” Mason’s dad asked as he stepped out of the room. “It’s not safe here!”

“I’m Theo and this is my friend, Liam.” Theo pointed at both of them. “We’re a friend of your son, Mason.”

“Who?”

Both boys looked at the man with squinting eyes before Theo put the puzzles together.

“Being in a catatonic state for so long, he forgot his own son!”

“How long have you been here?” Liam pointed at the man’s dreamscape oil rig.

“Oh, I lost count. I think I got lost somewhere 78 or 79. I mean, when you’ve been stuck here for a long time, you kind of forgot what you remember.” Mason’s dad explained.

“Well, how do we stop this?” Liam asked.

“I don’t know. Everything just repeats after the explosion.”

“Do you remember the last thing you did before everything went down?” Theo asked, a little hope in his eyes. “Surely you remember that, right?”

“I was sure Elliot and I closed the valves on the pipes down there when I got a call from one of Nathan Bowen. The next thing I know, the power went out and we felt a rumble before we tried to get out while I lock myself in the office.”

This is where Theo gets an idea. He looks at Liam and says, “Liam, I think he has to close those valves.”

Then the power went out, putting on the emergency power. The sirens then start blaring.

“T, that’s on the other side of the oil rig! And we don’t even know where it is!” Liam reasoned.

“But do we look like we have a choice? Liam, it’s his only way out!” Theo said, realizing that that’s where everything ended for him before ending up in a catatonic state. “We have to try.”

Without much of a choice, Liam nodded at Theo before looking back at Marvin.

“Okay, how do we get to the valves?” He asked the man in uniform.

“We have go pass the Hydraulics Chamber, but those things are guarded,” Marvin said as he pointed to where the chamber is.

“Guarded? By what?” Theo didn’t get an answer as the oil rig everything exploded. When the explosion cleared up, the three are back in the office unharmed as if nothing happened.

“What was that?”

“That would be the loop. It occurs every 8 minutes.” Marvin said, nonchalantly. “And if you guys don’t get out of this, you’ll be stuck here with me.” he continued as he lays back on his chair. Theo shook his head lightly at nothing before looking at the window to where the Hydraulics chamber is.

“How big is this oil rig?” Theo asked Marvin, who only shrugged as he doesn’t remember. “Look, there has to some…” Theo cuts himself off as realizes that Liam can teleport.

“Liam you can just poof us there!” Theo exclaimed as he goes to the drawer to look for a map of the oil rig. He did what he said he did and finds that the oil rig is huge. “I think you can get us three there.”

“I’m sorry, us three?”

“Yeah,” Liam answered Marvin. “Since this is your memory, you’re going to be the one to close those valves.” The werewolf pointed out.

“Mmm… No can do.”

“WHAT!” Theo gasped. “What do you mean no?”

“Boys,” the man started. “I appreciate what you tried to do but it’s just impossible. I tried many times but it all resets every time.”

“But he can teleport.” Theo pointed at Liam.

“Even if he could, those valves are guarded.” Marvin pointed out.

“Guarded by what?” Liam asked.

“Just the workers who absorbed too much of the substance and those who touched them. “ Marvin took a deep breath. “I call them Terrors.”

“Well, you can't be stuck here forever!” Theo reminded the S.E. “You have a family back there and they need you!”

“I have a family?”

“Yes!” Liam cried out. “You have a son named Mason and he needs you!” Liam carried on how the world is now different than it was before as supernatural are now exposed to the world.

“So, you guys are supernatural too?” Marvin asked.

“Yes,” Theo answered. “I’m a chimera and Liam is a werewolf, but we also have other powers that are similar to the substance that you people have been drilling for.”

“Why we’re you people drilling for the Dark and Lightforce in the first place?” Liam asked.

“Renewable source,” Marvin answered. “Roxxon has been in stiff competition with many oil companies like the Argents and the Starks that Peter Scarborough has to look for an alternative. Apparently, that stuff is more effective than oil and is twice as hot as burning gas.”

“Then why did he sabotage this place if those energies are more useful than oil?” Theo asked.

“That, I don’t know. But I do know that many investors have been complaining to Mr. Scarborough about those energies.”

Then the siren rang again.

“I didn’t even know he’s planning on sabotaging on this joint in the first place.”

Knowing that this is their chance to get some kind of evidence, Theo and Liam decided to push his memory further back.

“Did you see someone on those valves aside from Elliot.”

“No. But I did see someone not working here getting out of the oil rig before everything went down.” Marvin explained to the boys as everything crumbles. “He kind of has a scar and dad's body.”

Theo then remembers what happened earlier, it could be the same guy.

“Liam, the man who attacked me earlier in San Francisco, he could be the same guy he’s talking about.”

“That would mean Scarborough has a lead on you, too? But how?” Liam asked, dumbfounded by Theo’s revelation.

“I don’t know.” The chimera admitted. “The man must be spying around when he overhead Mason and I talking about getting him out of comatose,” Theo said as he pointed at Marvin.

“Fuck, that means if we get Marvin out, that man out there would kill him,” Liam said, realizing that this man would do everything to keep things a secret.

“And if we don’t, not only we’ll be hurting Mason, Brigid wouldn’t bring Scarborough to the slammer,” Theo argued. “Liam, we to take a risk here.”

And with that, Liam nodded and brought the three to the Hydraulics chamber with the important valves only a few feet away.

Before they could take another step, everything exploded and they were at the office again.

+++++

Mason, Corey, and Nolan watched as Theo and Liam stood beside Marvin for like an hour or two, their hands on his shoulder.

Mason was beginning to worry, what if they don’t make it? What if Liam and Theo would end up like his father? And would his dad get any justice anyway? This Scarborough man seems like he has the whole world in his hands.

“Hey, any news yet?” Brigid asked as she, Jordan, and Mason’s mom walk inside the living room.

“No, they haven’t brought my dad back,” Mason said as he walks to his mom to hug him. “Any details we should know about Scarborough?”

“Well, he seems to like to pickpocket on his dead employees.” Brigid looked down before looking at the boys “I did a lookup on him and found out that he violated a lot of work protocols.”

“Like what?” asked Nolan.

“Well, he never gave his employees any kind of worker benefits or the fact that he makes a lot of the worker's families find themselves penniless or working for him,” Jordan answered for Brigid.

“The company also seemed to have a lot of controversies, too,” Brigid said. “From scandals to lawsuits, this man seems to always get away with this.”

“Then he’s not going to get away with this one,” Mason said with confidence.

+++++

It’s been 72 minutes since they entered inside Marvin’s mind and they still couldn’t get past the hydraulics chamber. At this time, the Divine Pairing already forgot Marvin’s piece, now just focusing on how to get out of there.

“What the hell are we doing wrong?” asked Theo as he paces around the room even though time is against them.

“What are those things anyway… again?” asked Liam, forgetting that they just attacked every single time they get to the hydraulics chamber door.

“Just some of the workers infected by the energies, heightening their aggressive behavior, and can infect anyone they touch,” Marvin answered with a calm demeanor, sitting on the chair. “I call them Terrors.” He said as he takes a bite of the refilled potato chip bowl.

“I really wish Allison was here,” Theo said as he looks breathless.

“We have to strategize!” Liam points out. “Is there any easy way to get to those valves?”

“That’s pretty much the way I know,” Marvin said. “That’s pretty much the only way I know. The other way around it leads to the 2nd floor.”

Theo grabs the map where he found it and takes a good look at it to see if he’s right.

“He’s right,” Theo said. “It leads to the second floor. But I also see a corridor that’s directly above the valves.

“What are you saying?”

“We’re going to jump off a terrace. It’s possibly the quickest way we can get him to close those valves.” Theo explained to the two.

“Woah! Woah! Woah! Nobody said about jumping!” Marvin protested. “Do you know how high that floor is?”

“Well, Liam can teleport so that wouldn’t be a bother,” Theo said. “Any plan is better than no plan.”

“You trust this boy?”

“Yes,” Liam said with a straight face. “I trust him with this plan. We don’t really much of a choice.”

“Now,” Theo said as he gets off the wall. “Show us where the stairs are.”

With that, the three went outside the office and headed for the 2nd-floor stairs. As they quickly walk to the stairs, they hear a bunch of noises coming for them.

“Terror!” Theo yelled before the trio speeded to the stairs. As they get closer, their way was blocked by Terrors.

While defending Marvin, Theo and Liam fought the Terrors. When one was about to get near him, Theo threw a dagger to the Terror's face. Not wasting time, the three ran up and headed for a door that opens to a balcony where they were blocked by Terrors.

Theo produced three-light daggers and hit three of them at the chest. Liam, meanwhile, tried to teleport as much as possible, making the Terrors trip or kicking them to the wall. Liam was doing great until a Terror hit him with a chain and he falls back to the wall. At this point, having to repeat Marvin’s memories, again and again, pushed the werewolf to the edge, and he begins to wolf out where he notices his claws are producing the Darkforce. Liam attack the Terror in question with the claw and the Terror disappeared out of nowhere.

“Woah!” Theo said, eyes wide to Liam’s new power. “You can do that?”

Then the siren rang, Theo yelled at them to keep moving as they run to the door where the corridor is. A group of Terrors manages to spot the three and run towards them. They, on the other hand, ran away from them to where the valves were below them and jumped off the catwalk, Liam teleporting them to the ground on time.

“Quickly!” Theo yelled as Marvin rushed to the valves to close them, Theo and Liam warding off Terrors who were coming their way.

Before anything could explode, the siren stopped and everything began to calm down. The Terrors began disintegrating and the trio looked at Marvin who manages to close all four pipes.

“You did it!” Theo smiled at Mason’s dad. “You’ll get to see Mason, again.”

“I did.” Marvin smiled. “I did. Thank you.” He said.

“I can feel it,” Liam said to Theo. “He’s waking up, now.” Theo smiled at the werewolf before telling Marvin they’ll see him around. An explosion of black and white erupted the screen before fading back to the living where Theo and Liam finally let go of Marvin.

Marvin began to stir before fully turning around to see Mason and his wife beginning to tear up.

“Mason? Michelle?”

Marvin got up and went for his wife and son, all three hugging each other.

Everyone smiled at the sight of Mason’s family getting together again. Mason gave the Divine Pairing a smile of gratitude and quietly said thank you to both of them. Theo, who never really had a family of his own, nodded before walking out of the room. The emotions were just too much, and he began to reminisce about his childhood when Corey followed him.

“Hey, I just wanted to say you did well out there.”

“Thanks,” Theo said quietly before looking down. He then continued, “I never really had a family of my own after the Dread Doctors, it’s just right that Mason to have his father back. I don’t want him to end up like me.”

“We’ll be your family then. The Pack, Evita, Jordan, and Brigid, we’ll be your family.” Corey said as he placed a hand on Theo’s shoulder. Theo pulled closer and put his ex-beta in a warm embrace. From across the hall, Liam saw and heard their conversation and smile at knowing that Theo is never going to be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would happen next? Will Theo get something out of Scarborough? Stay tuned.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel Free to follow my Tumblr, crashing9against9the9walls


End file.
